Una pesadilla mi vida
by Project Z-00
Summary: otro sonadow... intenté que fuera lo más normal posible... pero mi mente ratorcida no me dejó, así que puse sonadow... espero les guste! reviews!


Autora: -bueno pues… este fic será algo corto…

Mi inconciente: -ni siquiera es media hoja… ¬¬

Autora: -es más de una hoja!!!! Son solo unos pensamientos Shadow…

Mi inconciente: -de Shadow?? O.o hace un rato estabas diciendo todo eso… me cae que son tus pensamientos solo que los usas para Shadow… ¬u¬

Autora: -¬¬ sabes… no me agradas en lo más mínimo INCONCIENTE mío… menos mal que solo eres un inconciente… y no mi conciente… ya me imagino como sería mi vida si tu fueras mi conciente… O.O

Mi inconciente: -aunque solo sea tu inconciente… se todos tus pensamientos ocultos…

Autora: -ya!!!! Déjame escribir ToT

Mi inconciente: -ok, llorona ¬¬

Autora: -¬¬ te las veras más tarde… porque tengo que escribir lo que tengo en la cabeza porque después se me olvida :P entonces… pues les diré que es exactamente esto que escribiré: son los pensamientos de Shadow… ¿Por qué sigue vivo, porque tiene que seguir sufriendo, porque su vida es así, porque se enamoró de el, porque no murió, porque no puede decirle, porque? Y muchos más porqués… se me hace que esto es solo para lectoras… a menos que a un lector le agrade el sonadow… (Sólo conozco a alguien que le guste eso… y lo digo por Daniel ¬¬) pero… no daré más adelantos… prefiero que lo lean!!! n.n espero les agrade… lo saqué de mis pensamientos más profundos (mi inconciente ¬¬) ah, si!!! Lo olvidaba, Sonic y los demás… no son propiedad mía, son de SEGA, bueno prefiero a Yuji Naka, son de el y de nadie más, yo solo los uso porque… tengo que hacer cosas con mi cabeza, no? jja bueno, la neta solo los uso por mi entretenimiento o sea que los uso porque yo quiero!!!! Y los uso para el entretenimiento de los Fans de Sonic y Compañía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Me encuentro en una pequeña colina… recorriendo mis perturbados pensamientos, mis recuerdos, mis ocultos deseos…_

_En verdad… quisiera saber… ¡¡¡que chingados hago aquí!!! Lo único que deseé, deseo y desearé será mi completo descanso… mi muerte… ¿Por qué sigo vivo? No tengo razón de existencia… ya no tengo vida, al menos, no como antes… todo era hermoso para mí, pero hasta que llegó aquel día… yo ya no tenía vida… me la arrancaron… mi persona más querida… mi pequeña María… tu sedoso cabello rubio, tus ojos azules y tu pequeña figura… eras tan inocente con tu dulce sonrisa… aún recuerdo aquel día… aquel día que me dijiste que la Tierra era un lugar hermoso…"_

_FLASH BACK_

_Me encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia aquel gran pedazo de tierra… redondo y lleno de un color azul… con unos cuantos lazos de color blanco…_

_-Shadow… otra vez mirando la Tierra? –caminaste hacía mi, te paraste detrás de mí y esperaste mi respuesta_

_-como es…? –puse mis manos en el vidrio… el frío vidrio en el que me refleja cada minuto…_

_-es un lugar hermoso… -sonreíste, caminaste un poco más poder pararte a mi lado y ladeaste la cabeza –me encantó… el día… que pude ver nieve…_

_-hm? Nieve… -bajé la cabeza y me quedé pensativo -que es la nieve? –volteé hacia ti esperando tu respuesta_

_-es… como aquellos lazos blancos que están en la Tierra… -apuntaste a la Tierra –es blanca y cálida… pero cuando se toma un puño de ella se vuelve fría… -tus se empañaron… supongo que te gustaría estar de nuevo ahí…_

_-blanca… cálida y fría… mmm… quieres… verla una vez más…? –miro por segunda vez a la Tierra_

_-me gustaría… pero… tu no podrías ir… además… mi abuelo no querría llevarme de nuevo a ese lugar…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"_Me gustaba verte sonreír pero… detestaba hacerte llorar… mis estúpidas palabras te hacían llorar… y después… te arrebataron de mis manos… desde aquel día le tuve rabia los humanos… no tienen corazón… no les importa dañar a los de su misma raza… pero tu eras diferente… tu me enseñaste varias cosas… gracias a ti tuve una buena vida… gracias a ti… tuve una vida… ¿Por qué no morí contigo? Porque no me dejaste a tu lado… querías que yo protegiera ese hermoso lugar… la Tierra, tu hogar… pero yo quería estar contigo hasta el fin… tu no debiste morir… yo era al que buscaban… no eras tu… y ahora me lamento por no haberte dado las gracias antes… nunca te pude decir "gracias María, gracias por enseñarme a vivir…" cada vez que pienso en esas palabras… me derrumbo por dentro… pero ¿porque se me dificultó decirte eso cuando te tenía a mi lado? Solo sé… que fue por mi tonto orgullo… aunque yo te quería, ese querer que sentía por ti no pudo ser más fuerte que mi tonto y estúpido orgullo… ¿Por qué sigo sufriendo? Quisiera saber porque… porque sigo sufriendo si ya no tengo nada que hacer… no tengo razones para sufrir… ¡¡¡entonces porque debo sufrir!!! Será… por… mejor lo pensaré luego… ¿Por qué mi vida es así? Mmm… porque debo ser perseguido por todo el gobierno… por poco soy el asesino del héroe de este tonto planeta… Sonic The Hedgehog… como lo odio… ¡¡¡¡solo soy su maldita sombra!!!! ¿Por qué debe ser el y no yo el héroe? Me hubiera gustado matarlo… porque no lo habré hecho… detesto cuando me sonríes… te detesto… te envidio… quisiera ser como tu… como quisiera tener una vida como la tuya… aunque… también eres como yo… a veces tu palabras lastiman…"_

_FLASH BACK_

_Me encontraba entre mis pensamientos… con una gran rabia en mi corazón… estaba completamente destruido…_

_-porque… porque… porque!!! –golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas y deje un hoyo en aquel pasto_

_-porque… que? –te me acercaste con tu clásica y fastidiosa sonrisa… como odio tu sonrisa tan confianzuda_

_-eso no te importa!!! –te miré con una gran rabia en mis ojos… solo quería desaparecer para no volver a ver tu sonrisa…_

_-mmm… si tienes razón, eso no me importa… pero… acéptalo!!! No puedes morir!!! –me lo dijiste de la forma más obvia… si lo sé, pero no tenías que recordármelo_

_-y a ti que te importa!!!!! A ti no debería importarte si muero o no!!!! –mis ojos se empezaron a empañar… pero no entendí porque…_

_-mira Shadow… tu solo eres mi sombra… solo eso!!! Porque no mejor desapareces de aquí y te vas!!! Eso es lo que quieres, no? desaparecer… eso es todo!!! –volviste a sonreír –si sigues aquí solo te querrán matar… hace poco casi me matas… aunque no entiendo porque no lo hiciste… me encontraba bastante vulnerable…_

_-que te importa si no pude hacerlo!!!!! Alégrate de que todavía sigues vivo!!!! –las lágrimas se hicieron presentes…_

_-que sorpresa!!! Verte llorar… jajaja, hasta la forma de vida perfecta llora, eso si es impresionante!!!_

_-lárgate de aquí!!!! Déjame solo!!!! –mis lágrimas no paraban… ser solo una sombra… no es algo muy cómodo…_

_-mmm… como quieras, pero si sigues intentando suicidarte no llegaras a ningún lugar… solo eres una sombra y eso serás… tan solo mi sombra… eres el asesino más famoso de aquí… y eres perseguido por el gobierno… aunque no se porque lo intentan tanto…_

_-que cosa…_

_-pues… matarte, si ni siquiera tu lo has logrado… sus intentos y los tuyos son en vano…_

_-ya lárgate!!!!! Déjame en paz!!!! No me tienes que repetir que soy inmortal!!!! –mi enojo aumentó y golpeé el suelo por segunda vez… esta vez el hoyo termino siendo una grieta… partí el suelo…_

_-ok, ok, pero no te enojes… -y te retiraste de ahí…_

_-una sombra… solo eso… entonces en verdad… no debo hacer nada aquí… -mis ojos se quedaron con las pupilas dilatadas… me perdí en mis pensamientos…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"_Te odie más que nunca en aquel momento… solo soy una sombra… tu sombra… desearía ser más que eso… solo una rivalidad hay entre nosotros… quizás una amistad… pero no puede ser más… ¿Por qué no te puedo decir eso? Es un gran temor el que tengo… será porque cuando te lo diga… me ignores… me rechaces… y no solo la amistad que hay entre nosotros terminará… sino también nuestra rivalidad… tal vez te olvides de mi… y yo deba hacer lo mismo… pero no quiero… no quiero olvidarte… me duele pensar eso… aunque… lo nuestro nunca podría ser… pero no puedo evitar mis deseos… mis deseos de poder tenerte a mi lado… besar tus labios… recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios… tener tu cuerpo… tu corazón… tenerte a ti… pero… me intriga más el hecho… de que… ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti y no de alguien más? Pudo haber sido alguien más… pero porque tenías que ser tu… se supone que solo somos rivales… y solo eso seremos… pero… el hecho de que te odio… es porque te quiero… porque te adoro… y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… tu sonrisa… tu clásica sonrisa confianzuda que siempre tienes…"_

"_¿Por qué… por que sigo aquí si solo vengo a sufrir… si solo vengo a hacer sufrir a los demás…? Vive y deja vivir… un frase tonta… o quizás no sea así… pero… no me convence mucho que digamos… solo deseo vivir para morir… morir para vivir… quizás si muero… pueda tener una vida… en el infierno… pero… supongo que ya no sentiré dolor alguno… muere y deja vivir… eso es lo que yo deseo… pero no puedo hacerlo… ¿Por qué te conocí? Solo me causas dolor… y por tu culpa no soy capaz de intentar suicidarme una vez más… desde que ese sentimiento creció en mi corazón… no soy capaz de dejarte… por solo una obsesión…"_

"_Me tiro al suelo… para sentir ese pasto y las flores… solo quiero sentir algo cálido… antes… antes de desaparecer por completo…"_

-Shadow!!! Que milagro!!! –un erizo se acercó con el bicolor

-hm? –se incorporó para después mirar a aquel que tanto deseaba tener –oh, eres tú… -se notó un poco desinteresado

-como que solo yo… y dime, que haces aquí? –se paró a un lado de Shadow y miró hacia el atardecer

-nada que te importe… -se volvió a echar en el pasto –mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia…

-oye!! Últimamente estás un poco raro conmigo… ¿Por qué? –sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se notaron confundidos

-mmm… no… no es nada… -se quedó en un mundo diferente al ver los ojos de Sonic, se perdió en aquellos ojos que le arrancaban suspiros y le hipnotizaban

-mmm… dime!

-mmm… no

-dime!!

-no!!

-dime, dime, dime!!!!

-no!!!!

-que me digas!!! Di… -en eso Shadow lo había agarrado de los brazos y lo jaló hacia su pecho, lo dejo ahí un momento… y causó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño –Shadow… que… que… pasa… -su sonrojo aumentó más

-Sonic… -lo tomó por la barbilla y le dio un beso, bueno solo fue un ligero rozo entre sus labios… _-"porque… solo un ligero rozo?? Quiero probar sus labios… sus labios que tanto me tentaban…"_ –entonces… eso hizo, probó los labios del erizo… un profundo beso y el más apasionado… cuando terminó el beso… -Sonic… te amo… no sabes cuanto te necesite durante todo este tiempo…

-Shadow… -le sonrió de la manera más dulce… se sonrojo un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla al que mencionó –yo también te amo…

-me alegra saberlo… pero… no tengo razones para seguir aquí… -se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo –solo deseo desaparecer…

-que?! –se paró y salio tras del erizo –no!!! no me dejes!!! –lo abrazó por la cintura y se "colgó" de el recargando su cabeza en su cadera –no me dejes… yo quiero que estés a mi lado… por favor… no me dejes solo… -empezó a llorar

-a veces desearía que mi vida no fuera tan difícil… pero… si se que estarás ahí para apoyarme… deseo quedarme con mi vida… -se separó de los brazos de Sonic, se hincó, lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar –espero… que estemos juntos hasta el fin… -le limpió las lágrimas con sus labios…

"_A veces deseo… despertar de esta horrible pesadilla… pero a veces deseo enfrentarla con mi orgullo… a veces pienso que mi vida… solo me lleva a sufrimiento… pero… a veces pienso que me pone obstáculos para poder llegar a tener una vida… y solo alguien me ha hecho pensar que vale la pena que yo siga vivo… solo tu… mi pequeño Sonic… tus ojos tan llenos de inocencia… tu sonrisa pícara… tu carácter tan infantil… de eso me enamoré… eso causó que tu fueras la razón de mi vivir… la única razón por la cual ahora sigo vivo… fue para conocerte… a veces pienso… que mi vida es una terrible y oscura pesadilla… pero a veces pienso que es el sueño que cualquiera desea tener… a veces deseo… terminar con mi sufrimiento… pero a veces deseo… no lastimar a los demás…"_

"_gracias por enseñarme lo que es vida… gracias por permitirme conocerte… gracias por dejarme amarte… gracias… gracias por todo… Sonic…"_

"_A veces mi vida es solo una pesadilla oscura… a veces mi vida es el sueño que más deseo… a veces… quisiera despertar de esta horrible vida… a veces… quisiera dormir profundamente hasta la eternidad…"_

"_Pero ahora… no deseo despertar de mi horrible pesadilla… ahora solo deseo estar a tu lado… dejar… que la pesadilla continué hasta la eternidad… si es a tu lado… no me importa… dormiré hasta el fin de los tiempos… y la pesadilla… se convertirá en sueño… pero por el momento… mi vida… es una terrible y oscura pesadilla…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora: -por fin termine!!!! Guau! Creo… k me quedó largo ToT se suponía que sería corto… pero mi retorcida imaginación lo hizo más largo…

Mi inconciente: ya!!! Despídete y pide reviews!!! Tienes tarea que hacer ¬¬

Autora: -lo sé ToT bueno… espero les haya gustado… quería que esto fuera lo más "normal" posible, pero en mi cabeza solo hay: SONADOW!!!! Así que… por eso lo hice sonadow… bueno, espero sus reviews… consejos, críticas, y alabamientos!!! Naa… no es cierto… pero si espero sus reviews!!! Me despido!!!! Tengo que hacer tarea ToT Sayonara!!!!! El sonadow lemon es sano!!! Coman frutas y verduras (menos zanahorias, no se los recomiendo si acaso el sonadow las trauma, a mi me pasó… y bien feo… ya no puedo ver una zanahoria como antes lo hacía) lea y vean shonen-ai, yaoi y hard yaoi!!!! Y de pasada me platican!!! Jajajaja byes!!!! n.n!!!


End file.
